


What's so Special about You?

by SaiiborumaSupremacy



Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: Boys In Love, Falling In Love, Henry Stickmin Series: Completing the Mission, Henry Stickmin Series: Escaping the Prison, Henry Stickmin Series: Infiltrating the Airship, Henry Stickmin Series: Stealing the Diamond, Love at First Sight, M/M, Post-Henry Stickmin Series: Completing the Mission
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:00:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28561671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaiiborumaSupremacy/pseuds/SaiiborumaSupremacy
Summary: Dave joined the police force, and wasn't expecting his mentor, Rupert Price, to love strike him at first sight.Rupert assigned him to check a package the next day, and it seemed like an easy job, but he ended up forgetting, and the package was tossed into the cell before Dave realized it was too late. He hated lying to Rupert, but he had to for the sake of his job.Still, Dave ended up getting fired anyways, because the prisoner escaped. He did quickly manage to find a new job as a night guard at a museum, however, it was attacked a little while after he had gotten the job, and instead of being fired, he was kidnapped by the Toppat Clan.He's being really hard on himself for getting himself into all of this mess, and all he wishes is to see Rupert again.(THANK YOU FANGIRLSTEPHIE FOR THE IDEA YOU'RE A FIC SAVER)
Relationships: Dave Panpa & Rupert Price, Dave Panpa/Rupert Price
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	1. The Police Force

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted to make a pricepan fic, so here.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dave meets Rupert on his first day on the police force.

Dave looked up at the large, tall, faded gray rocky-colored prison. This was his new job, and he hadn't expected it to be in the middle of a desert. It was hot and dry, and it made Dave feel as if there was nothing to breath in, yet his chest was still stably rising and falling. He wouldn't go unsupervised, of course. He was going to get paired up with an experienced officer for his training. The sky was a bright and vibrant blue, and there were few clouds in the sky. The firey-golden sun shone brightly and hotly. Dave was ready to go inside. Maybe it wouldn't be so hot and nerve-racking in there.  
Dave approached the building, and he pushed the door open to get inside.  
"Hello?" He was greeted by a feminine voice, probably the receptionist. "May I help you?"  
Dave gazed up at the woman, she had short golden-blonde hair and a blue cap with glasses. She seemed decently monotone with her greeting.  
"Uh, hi, I'm Dave Panpa. I'm here for my new job?" Dave introduced feeling anxiety rise within him.  
"Oh, yes, David. Let me see here..." The gold-haired woman responded.  
"C-Call me Dave, please." Dave corrected nervously.  
"Sorry, Dave." The girl shook her head as she corrected herself.  
Her fingers moved away at her keyboard, the keys clicking with each press.  
"Oh yes, there you are." The woman spoke suddenly. "I'll let Rupert know you're here. He'll be mentoring you. Or, supervising, rather." She notified. "I'm Sally Cue, but please call me Sally or Ms. Cue."  
"Nice to meet you." Dave tried to swallow his anxiety.  
Sally reached for the walkie talkie that sat on her desk, and grabbed it, holding down on a button as it crackled to life. "Mr. Price, your apprentice is here."  
Rupert Price was his name, huh? Surely he and Dave would get along just fine.

\-----  
Dave heard footsteps approaching, and he let his gaze lift from the patterned floor, and up to his mentor.  
"Hey." His mentor greeted. He had dark smoky gray hair, very close to black, and it was spiked a little. He was tall and he had a calm voice. "You must be David Panpa?"  
Dave was immediately love stricken. "D-Dave, please." He corrected.  
"My bad." He shook his head. "And there's no need to be nervous, I'm sure you'll do just fine."  
"O-Okay." Dave tried to push his anxiety down his throat again.  
"Come along." Rupert beckoned. "I'll show you around."  
\-----  
"And there's the shooting range. Mainly used for gun practice, as the name speaks for itself." Rupert explained.  
Dave looked at the targets, trying to keep his breathing stable from the dry air, which it made him feel as if he were in space, yet still breathing. It felt if there was nothing to breathe in.  
"Do you know how to fire a gun?"  
Dave hesitated. "I think. I mean--- Yeah, yeah I have. I've fired a gun before---"  
Rupert looked him in the eyes for a moment.  
"Heh-heh." Dave tried to stop his eyes from forcing away from his supervisor. "Yes, I know how to fire a gun."

"Good, that will become useful later. You know how to reload and turn on gun safety and everything?" Rupert glanced away for a moment, then back at his apprentice.  
"I think so... You might have to teach me though..." Dave admit.  
"That's okay, it's not hard." Rupert reassured. "I'm sure you'll hook onto the skill quickly."  
Dave nodded anxiously. "Yeah..."  
"There's no need to be nervous, Dave." Rupert rested a hand on Dave's shoulder, and it made Dave jump a little in startlement.  
Dave felt his blood run to his face and heat up, probably turning it into a rosey red or pink color.  
"Did I startle you?" Rupert asked. "I didn't mean to."  
"Yeah, a little--" Dave admit sheepishly. "I-It's okay though."  
"Alright." Rupert slid his hand off of Dave. "You know, you remind me a little of my daughter."

 _Of course he has a family and kids. Just my luck! I should've guessed._  
"Whenever it's her weekend with me, at the very least."  
_That's... kind of a relief, I guess..._

"Anyways, there's a new prisoner coming tomorrow, and I heard they've got a package. Can I trust you with checking it?" Rupert changed the subject.

That seemed like an easy job. Just check a package and remove anything that could be used for the inmate to escape. "Yeah, I can handle that." Dave nodded.  
"Good, good." Rupert looked away and nodded.

\-----  
_The next day, 2:58 p.m..._  
\-----

"Oi, you!" Rupert called to the inmate, who was looking down at the concrete floor, sulking.  
The inmate glanced up.  
"You're free to go!" Rupert flicked his index finger at the prisoner, and Dave knew that Rupert was joking. But that was kind of bold of him.  
Dave was intensely nervous, but he tried his best not to show it, and he thought he was doing a pretty good job at it.  
The inmate looked happy.  
"Heheheh!" Rupert laughed at the inmate who had gotten their hopes up. "Not really."  
_How does he get the confidence to do that!? That's so bold!_  
"But you've got a package." The inmate looked curious at Rupert's words.  
That was Dave's signal. He tossed the package in the small opened hatch with the metal border.  
Dave stepped back to stand behind Rupert, and that's when he realized,  
he had forgotten to check the package.  
Anxiety flooded through Dave, what if Rupert caught that he hadn't checked the package? The chances weren't high of him catching that, but the chances is low, not zero.  
"Don't get your hopes up!" Rupert swung his hand towards the cell as the prisoner looked at the package with curiosity in his blue eyes.

"We've already checked it for anything useful. Haven't we, Dave?"  
And there it was. More anxiety washed over Dave.  
"What?" Dave snapped out of thought, to find Rupert gazing back at him. "Oh yeah! Of course I checked it!" He did his best not to sound nervous, and failed at it. "If I didn't check it I'd lose my job and Idontwannalosemyjob."  
Rupert glanced at Dave in silence for a few moments.  
"Heh-heh." Dave nervously laughed again.  
Rupert turned away and back at the prisoner. "Seeya around!" He taunted, walking away with Dave on his trail. "Heheh, free to go." He scoffed with laughter in his voice. "That was pretty funny, wasn't it?"  
"Yeah, haha..." Dave nodded, his anxiety wearing down and away from him.  
"Hey, why are you always so nervous?" Rupert stopped after they reached the elevator, raw concern in his eyes and tone.  
Dave didn't say anything at first, he just got nervous and even a little flustered. "It's nothing... You don't have to worry about it..." Dave shook his head and glanced away shamefully, faking a smile.  
Rupert lifted his head a little and looked down at Dave.

"R-Really! It's nothing!"  
"I don't believe you." Rupert lowered his head and cocked it to the side.  
Dave sighed. "Le-Let's just say... personal reasons."  
"Alright then." Rupert hesitated, then glanced away.  
Dave looked down shamefully.  
\-----  
"That prisoner escaped! He used something from the package!" Dave's boss yelled.  
"H- I- Th-" Dave couldn't speak.

"You're fired!"  
"Wh-What!?"  
"I said, you're fired! Go home! Return your uniform tomorrow, and never come back!"

Dave held his tears back and left the large prison ward. He burst into tears just a moment after he got out. He had gotten fired, just because he forgot one little thing. Now, he would probably never see Rupert again.


	2. New Job

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Dave's first shift on his new job, and he's already been training for months, so he thinks he's ready. What he wasn't expecting was an intruder on his first shift.

**Rupert's POV**  
"So you fired him?" Rupert asked curiously.  
"Yes, I fired him." The police chief nodded. "That was a dumb mistake."  
Rupert shook his head in light disappointment. "Man, he seemed like he had some much potential." He sighed. "Over one little mistake, he should've told me. Then we could've taken the package back, and checked it. Then the inmate wouldn't have escaped and he would've still be here." Rupert glanced away, than back at his chief. "You think he's doing okay?"  
"He's probably got a new job by now, or is looking for one."  
Rupert nodded sympathetically, anxiety filling his chest. "Yeah..."  
_I don't really like our chief. He's really harsh, and kind of a tyrant._ Rupert thought for a moment. _I bet I could join the military at this point, but I won't unless it's really needed or I feel like it's needed._  
\-----  
**About four months later...**  
\-----  
Dave stretched his neck, he was about to go on his first shift. He had been training for months to do this, and he was extremely nervous. Hopefully this wouldn't be so bad as his first shift on his previous job, that didn't end out well for him.

He still remembers it very well, even though it was a few months ago...  
Still.  
He didn't like to think about it.  
He missed Rupert, even though he only knew him for around two days.  
Apparently he was guarding part of the history section, and he was assigned a new partner, Kurt Dietrich. Hopefully he was nice, maybe he'd be a little like Rupert.  
Dave grabbed his pistol and hooked it to his belt, making sure it was easy to access af any point for whenever it was needed. He didn't think he'd need it, there probably wasn't going to be an intruder on his first shift. Dave reached where he was assigned to head, and surely enough, Kurt was standing there, revolver in his left hand.  
Dave and Kurt were going to be partners for the rest of their time working at that museum, so he figured maybe they'd get to know eachother a little?  
"Uhm, hi. I-I'm Dave, and I was assigned to be your partner here... so... y-yeah." Dave introduced himself to his partner.  
Kurt looked back. "Hey." He said monotonely. "I'm Kurt." He didn't seem very pleased, Dave could tell by his tone of voice.  
Dave was silent for a few moments. He wanted to spark a conversation, maybe he wanted to talk?  
"So... I got here because I was fired from my last job a few months ago." Dave started to talk. "I was partnered with this really sweet guy called Rupert, yeah, I really liked him. A lot." He explained.

Kurt looked back at back at him and raised a brow.  
Dave felt his face turn red. "Nonono! N-Not in a gay way! Or anything!" Dave waved his hands a little in a protest.  
"Mhm." Kurt suppressed, and Dave couldn't detect the sarcasm in his tone.  
"A-Anyways..." Dave continued. "Rupert taught me how to do some stuff. Like, how to turn on gun safety and reload quickly, he was amazing..." He told Kurt. "Anyways, that was after he showed me around the prison ward. Oh, sorry I didn't mention I used to work as a police officer..." He would apologize. "E-Either way, yeah, he told me that I reminded him of his daughter when she was with him. That's a good thing, or, it is to me, atleast-- I think that's a good thing---" He kept pausing, but then he shook his head quickly and took a quick glance around, before continuing to chat. "Yeah. That gave me a little confidence in myself, which I didn't have very much of, at the time. Then, he told me that there was gonna be a new prisoner there the next day, and that they had a package. So, he assigned me to check it." He kept explaining. "After that, I got a little excited, I was assigned something! And by _Rupert_ of all people! Isn't that amazing!?"  
"Mhm."  
"Moving on," Dave started up again after his new partner's slightly hesitated answered. "I tried to keep myself from forgetting to check the package the next day. I mean, that was my one job..." His voice trailed off. "Anyways, the next day, the package was just placed in front of a few chairs, which, it wasn't there before. And, the funny thing is, I had checked there just a minute ago! Crazy, right!?"  
"Mhm." Kurt hesitated his answer again, and he still didn't see very happy with himself.  
Dave blinked a few times quickly, then went back to his rambling. He really enjoyed talking to his new partner, even though his partner didn't seem to enjoy it. "So, I picked it up, and started heading back to the cell where Rupert was. It wasn't too hard or intense of a job, especially for a police officer's job, at all, actually, and I liked it. So I said that I loved delivering packages as I took it back to where the prisoner's cell was. And that's when it happened." He was about to tell how he got fired. "So, me and Rupert went to the prisoners cell, and Rupert said; "Oi, you!" and then the prisoner looked up at us. I tried to keep myself from looking nervous, and I think I did pretty well at it, as Rupert didn't question me! Things were going great at first!" Dave got a little excited talking about this part of the story. "Then Rupert said: "You're free to go." and, I thought that was so bold of him! I mean, he was lying! And he was so confident about it! Such an inspiration!" Dave loved talking about Rupert. "Wouldn't you find that bold and brave of him?" He ended with a question for Kurt.  
"Mph." Kurt would answer, still seeming annoyed.  
"Yeah, of course you would!" Dave nodded excitedly, clenching his fists together and shaking them a little, just to let out some of his excitement. "Then, the prisoner looked happy, as if he really thought he was going to actually get out of there. Then, Rupert laughed at him, and said; "Not really." and his expression went from mockery to seriousness really quick. It was brave and impressive of him! Then, the prisoner looked sad again, and went back to sulking." He kept going with excitement. "After that, Rupert said; "But you've got a package." and that was my signal. I tossed the package into the small metal hatch. And, that was when it hit me," Dave didn't like talking about this part. "I forgot to check the package." He kept going. Normally, he wouldn't talk this much because of his anxiety, but he really wanted to talk and get to know his partner better, so he figured he'd get to know him better by telling him how he got where they are now. "Anyways, it was too late by then. The package was already in the cell." Dave sighed. "I got really nervous, hoping Rupert wouldn't notice. But then he said: "Don't get your hopes up! We've already checked it for anything useful, haven't we, Dave?" and he looked back at me." Dave kept going with less excitement in his tone. "I told him that I checked it, and he didn't seem to believe me at first, but apparently he did. And we left the prisoner where they were in their cell." He continued. "I think it was a cake that was in the box? Yeah, I'm pretty sure it was a cake, let's just say it was a cake." Dave tried to remember. "Yeah so, apparently there was something in the cake, and they used it to escape, and then I got fired." He didn't like talking about this part. "Pretty lame, huh?" Dave was about to keep going, when Kurt let out an obnoxiated sigh.  
"Ugh, will you please, shut up." Kurt snapped.  
"Oh," Dave felt vulnerable, anxiety rushing through him like a tsunami. "I was just trying to have conversation. You know? Since, I mean, we're partners so... ...I just-just wanted to... ...Get-get to know each other a little bit. You know? I just kind of wanted have a conversation. Just, you know, just to lighten things up I mean... ...What's gonna happen in a museum? I mean really." Dave explained himself. "Do you feel a draft at all?" He suddenly asked and glanced behind him.  
There was a zip, and Dave felt the air brush against him. His head jerked to his partner and he had been hit on the head and he lay on the floor, unconscious. It startled Dave, and he turned, beginning to run, nervousness running through him like as if a car zipped right next to him, or had hit him even.  
"Auhhh!.. I gotta warn some--!" Dave yelled in fear, his arms thrown out in front of him, yet he still ran into a stone pillar.  
He had hit his head onto it, and was knocked out, as so his partner was.  
He had laid there, the intruder continuing to rob the museum without Dave being able to do anything about it.


	3. The Toppat Cell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dave wakes up in the Toppat airship when he was expecting to be fired instead.  
> He really wants to see Rupert now...

**Rupert's POV**  


Ruoert's eyes widened, he couldn't believe it. Dave had gone _missing._ And after the museum attack, apparently there had been chaos readings at ten point six, reported by the CCC, or the Center for Chaos Containment. He placed the newspaper down, and he went to his chief's office. He knows what he has to do.  
"Chief." Rupert started.  
"Yes, Rupert?" The chief glanced up at him.  
"I quit."  
"You _what?_ "  
"I said, I quit."  
"Why?" The chief stood, curious. "You're one of our best officers."  
"Didn't you hear? Dave went _missing._ I'm joining the military, and I'm going to find him." Rupert said strictly.  
The chief sighed. "I'm afraid I can't change your mind." He shook his head. "Good luck."  
"Thanks." Rupert left the office.  


**Dave's POV**  


_Huh? Where am I..? This isn't the museum..._ Dave slowly opened his eyes to find himself in a cell of red metal, and a dark gray patterned steel floor beneath him. It was cold, and it bled through his legs as if he were in a puddle of water. His hands were numb, and his head rang. "What the!? Where am I!? Was-!? Was I..." Dave breathed. "Was I kidnapped..?"  
He took another look around.  
"I was, wa- wasn't I..?" He stood, and his legs shrieked a protested and his headache jabbed him with more pain for a moment.  
He turned behind him and adjusted his damaged security cap, looking out the small window pane.  
There was the bright blue sky with fluffy white clouds which stuck themselves to the sky.  
Dave felt as if he could reach out and touch them.  
He looked behind him and let out an unstable, broken breath and approached the other window on the locked door.  
"Hello? Is anybody there!?" Dave called and looked around. "Hello? Anybody? Please?" He called a little louder. "Where am I!?"  
A hot stream of tears started to rush out from his eyes, he was scared. He didn't know where he was, he was trapped in a small metal cell, he was on an aircraft of some sort, most likely an airship, and no one else was there. He was _certain_ he was kidnapped.

"Anybody!? Help!" Dave shouted with desperation again.  
But nobody came.  
Dave was all alone in his cell, with no help. At all.  
He stepped back, and leaned down on the wall of the small window pane behind him. He just cried.  
And cried.  
And cried...  
Nobody came to his aid. He really wanted to see Rupert again, but he probably didn't care about Dave anymore, not after he was fired over a silly little mistake.

Dave pushed his palms into his face, trying to stop his crying, but it didn't help anything.  
_What's going on? I'm scared..._ Dave thought. _I'm so worthless! So stupid!_ He was mentally hitting himself in the face. _I got fired because I forgot to do my one job! I got kidnapped just because I wasn't paying attention and ran into a stone pillar! And now after I get released, I'll probably get fired again!_

Dave choked on his tears and let out a cough. He felt as if the whole room was spinning, and it made him feel nauseous and his chest begun to hurt.

Dave knew what this was. He was having a panic attack.  
He curled himself into a ball and squeezed his eyes shut, hoping for it to pass.  


**Rupert's POV**  


"Nice to meet you! I'm Charles Calvin, veteran helicopter pilot for the government!" Charles shook Rupert's hand.  
"Nice to meet you too, I'm Rupert Price." Rupert let go of Charles' hand.  
"Alright, boys. In the helicopter." Captain Galeforce interrupted the introduction. "We got Stickmin, and we should get into the air before he wakes up." He ordered.  
"Yes, Captain." Charles and Rupert said at the same time and got into the helicopter, Rupert holding a rifle and Charles in the pilot's seat, having a glock handy. Captain Galeforce followed behind them and shut the door, the helicopter engine starting with a roar.

The propellers were stirring the wind, and so called 'Stickmin' was still asleep.  
Wait, Rupert knew this guy...  
This was the guy who got Dave fired and kidnapped!  
Knowing that made Rupert a little mad at him for that.  
He had talked to Charles for the half-an-hour they were in they air before they had reached the Toppat Clan's airship. Charles reminded him of Dave.

Rupert tapped his his rifle after the box Mr. Stickmin had nudged him, causing him to wake.  
"Well, well." Captain Galeforce started his speech. "Look who decided to wake up."  
Mr. Stickmin looked around with some anxiety, but he seemed to be listening.  
"You've been quite elusive, but your skills make you worth the catch. You'll be perfect for the job." The Captain continued. "We've been havin' some issue with the group of thieves known as the Toppat Clan. We know their guilty, we just can't pin 'em to any crimes. You'll be goin' into their airship to bring 'em down." He explained.  
"Charlie here will be bringin' you into the airship. The rest? Is up to you."  
Why did Captain Galeforce refer to Charles as 'Charlie'? Maybe they were closer then Rupert thought?  
"Find a way to bring 'em down, and you'll be a free man." The Captain finished as Mr. Stickmin approached the opened door of the helicopter, and he looked at the bright aircraft.  
Rupert refused to take his eyes off him, we wasn't too happy with him.  
"Hey, uh, how do you want me to bring you in?" He faintly heard Charles ask Henry.  
Rupert tapped his rifle again impatiently, he wanted Stickmin to get the hell outta the helicopter. 

  
**Dave's POV**

Dave slowly opened his eyes yet again.  
He had fallen asleep, and his whole body was cold and sore.  
However, the coldness helped calm the soreness.  
He didn't know what to do. How to get out, how long it would be until he was found, _if_ he was found, and whether he die before then or not.

All he knew was that he wanted to see Rupert again.


	4. The Toppat Leader Chase

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dave thinks he saw the Toppat leader while running away from someone familiar.

Dave shakily sighed, he was scared to death. He didn't know what to do, all he wished for the least was for someone, _anyone_ to tell him where he was. Just being terrified wasn't helping him at all.  
Dave managed to think a little after pushing away some of his fear. He started to consider where he could be. The Toppat airship maybe? The metal _was_ the bright red that everyone had said the airship is. He hadn't seen the Toppat airship before, but he could possibly be there at the moment. He was in the sky, the metal was red, so that's what he supposed. He was in the Toppat airship for as far as he knew, and he couldn't even confirm it.  
Dave had heard of the Toppats before. A large group of thieves with supposedly special techniques, because no one has evidence to bring them down, but everyone knows their guilty. They just can't be pinned to crime.  
Wait, if Dave was in the Toppat airship... maybe he could try and overhear some things? Or, escape and tell the police that he was kidnapped by the Toppats! Maybe then he could _actually_ do something to help out for once! Other than just being useless and accidentally helping the enemy...

**Rupert's POV**

The large window on the front of the Toppat airship had been broken by Stickmin's cannon ball. He had gone straight for the Toppat leader to kidnap them to see if they could get information out of them. Hopefully, Stickmin would do a good job.

Rupert wouldn't let his eyes off the airship, as Stickmin was in there.  
He didn't like Stickmin, he was the one who had gotten Dave fired, and most likely, had gotten him kidnapped, too. He wasn't going to trust him unless he brought Dave back safely.

**Dave's POV**

Dave looked around again, there was nothing in his cell, as there would probably not be anything in there. Ever.

Most likely, he was going to be killed by his kidnapper(s) before he was found by anyone. He sighed again, trying to pull himself together, and stop being a _coward._  
That's what he is. A coward.  
Nothing but a coward.  
He couldn't even check a package. He couldn't even stop talking, for god's sake.  
_If I would've just checked the package, I wouldn't be here. I wouldn't have gotten fired. I would still be with Rupert._  
Dave couldn't push those thoughts out of his head. They were stuck there, and they refused to leave.  
_It's my fault._ Dave started crying again. _It's all my fault._

He covered his face with his hands again. His breathing was unsteady, the steel flooring was still soaking him with the cold, and he was pretty sure he was in the Toppat airship.  
_My god, this is stupid. I'm stupid._ Dave snickered in sympathy for himself, shaking his head. _If only someone would tell me where I am... That's all I want right now._  
There was a loud crash in front of him, and he stood, too fast, it made him a little dizzy, but there was someone familiar, nearly unconscious, on a broken scrap of metal.  
"Woah..." Dave admit to himself that he was a little impressed.

The new person stood, and he glanced up at something.  
Dave glanced up with him, and there was someone in a gray tuxedo with lighter gray vertical stripes and black boots and a black leather jacket, he wore two top hats, the one on the bottom gray and the top one black, and he had a brown curled mustache and a golden chain as a necklace.  
He was swiping his card into a slot, and failing multiple times, panting.  
Dave was now _certain_ that he was in the Toppat airship. Only a Toppat would dress like that. And was that... the _leader?_  
The person who had been launched into the cell room now had a rocket launcher (somehow) and he used it to launch himself up and after the Toppat leader.  
The Toppat leader finally managed to open the door with his card, and he dashed in. The newer person rolled in behind him just before the door hissed shut.  
Dave was still staring at the door, wide-eyed. He was shocked and impressed.  
"No, no!" He heard a faint british-scottish call from the other side of the door, which was probably the running Toppat leader.  
Dave looked away and sighed, knowing that he probably hadn't even been noticed.  
He took a few steps back, and sat back down, leaning his head against the red steel wall. He just looked at the ceiling, still desperate to be found or released.


End file.
